Tattoo
by Laurabeast
Summary: Aziraphel has always admired fine art,and tattoos are no exception. He decides perhaps he needs one.


**A but if smut, I own nothing.**

The idea struck him in Japan. Many of the local men were adorned in the most colorful, and vibrant tattoos he had ever laid eyes on. Of course he had seen tattoos before these. People all over the world used them for all manner of things, but these weren't just markings, they were elaborate full body works of art. He worked the idea around for quite a long time.

It did say in the bible that tattoos were forbidden, but that had been added by Sandalphon, and the man writing it. He did love quashing artistic potential. No, tattoos were no more a sin than menstruation made women unclean. Oh he did have to look into correcting some of these ridiculous verses.

He entered the shop with a tentative glance, trying to ensure that no prying eyes were upon him. The tattoo may not be a sin, but the upper management wouldn't be pleased.

"Hello." A very young man greeted him in Japanese. Aziraphel smiled, clapping his hands on his long cream coloured silk sleeves.

"Oh, hello there. I believe, perhaps, well I thought... This establishment is where one would acquire a tattoo is it not? " Aziraphel blushed, all of a sudden he felt as if he were asking for something all together naughty.

"That's right! Grandpa, we have a customer. It isn't cheap you know, it's a lot of work, and some people don't like that he does it." The boy puffed up, Aziraphel chuckled, reaching into his sleave, and pulling out much more than he would need from a miraculous coin purse.

"Of course, here you are. Keep the excess, I'm quite taken by your grandfather's artwork. " The boy went wide eyed, looking at the large bag of coins.

"That is very kind of you. What would you like me to do for you?" The man who walked out had ink stained on his wizened fingers, and looked to be mear moments from the end of his short life.

"Ah, well, you see I would very much like a snake, though not a monstrous thing, you see this snake is more beautiful than you could imagine, coiling down my arm from a blossoming apple tree." Aziraphel touched the man's arm, bringing to his mind the image of Crowley that moment they met stretching down from the tree of knowledge.

"I see, the tree would be on your back, yes? All the way to your waste?" He began mixing colours in delicate glass wells.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Aziraphel took off his layers slowly, folding those that came free gently. He didn't feel entirely comfortable with his body, but this he would make an exception for. He sat straddling the chair and the old man took out the needles, setting them carefully on the table beside him.

"Ah! Oh! I'm ever so sorry, I didn't expect it to hurt quite so much. I'll do better." He stilled himself, the man seemed to be used to this reaponse, because he kept at it with impressive speed. Time didn't pass for him as it did for humans, but he could venture it took a very long time to finish the tattoo. The man had to break for tea twice, and still he had to return the next day, but he was quite good company, and when he finished the scales in the snake coiled around his arm seemed to shimmer with a rainbow of colours in the ebony scales. The copper of his underbelly shining as if struck by the sun.

"Oh! Oh it's absolutely perfect, I simply cannot thank you enough." Aziraphel let his fingers hover over the fresh ink, even swollen with tiny pin pricks of blood mixing with the fresh ink it expressed a beauty in the serpent he had never been able to put in words. The man pulled his hand away.

"You have to keep it clean, and dry until it heals. Don't pick at it until it is we'll again." He said, Aziraphel smiled, knowing it would be healed as soon as he closed the door. He bowed, and redressed leaving the small shop. As soon as he found himself alone he rolled up his sleeve. The yellow eyes of the snake looked up at him seeming to reflect the light in tiny flecks of gold. Perhaps he put a little too much devine influence into the man's hand because he could swear it almost moved.

Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. He didn't often see the glimmering eyes of his serpent, and he caught glimpses of the tree only on the very rare occasions he indulged in a bath, but he could always feel the soft comfort of it. He felt as if Crowley coiled tightly around him, keeping him steady even when he felt weak. Now after he and Crowley had freed themselves of the eyes of heaven he didn't need to take such care in keeping it covered, and the idea delighted him.

They had dined at the Ritz, and spent nearly every day together since, and as a result he'd been neglecting his tidying up. He draped his coat carefully over the back of his chair, and began a vigorous deep clean of his shop. He still had hours before Crowley would come to fetch him for dinner. He picked up one of his dusty old volumes to start.

"Oh! Oh no!, That won't do at all!" The spine had begun to come loose of the binding. He would need to remove the back, and reaffix it properly. He rolled up his sleaves, and moved to his desk. His spectacles slid down his nose while he smoothed out the now freshly adhered backing with a satisfied little smile.

"Letting lose, aye Angel. I haven't seen you roll your sleeves up since..." Crowley's voice trailed off as he came around, and spotted the midnight black snake a consultation of hidden colous, and shimmering copper on the pale skin of his Angel. For a moment he thought it might be a real snake until he saw it disappear under his sleeve.

"Oh! No, I... This, I can explain." Aziraphel struggled with his crisp tightly buttoned sleeve in absolute vein. Crowley stalked forward snatching his arm roughly. Aziraphel let out an undignified yelp. Crowley turned his arm at an awkward angle, trying to get his sleeve to go up further. He yanked off his glasses, tossing them aside.

"Crowley! What are you, Crowley!" He pulled at his waist coat, undoing the buttons, and ripping it off his shoulders and going at the next set. This was certainly not the context in which he hoped Crowley would rip his shirt off.

"Crowley. Dear! Please stop, you'll rip it." He pleaded as Crowley yanked his shirt down over his shoulders, circling him.

"CROWLEY!" Aziraphel's voice echoed through the bookshop with devine authority. Crowley's hands stilled in their quest to rip his shirt off while it was still half buttoned. Aziraphel straightened up, and removed the final buttons on his shirt, folding it to set it on the desk beside his book.

"There, are you quite satisfied. It's just a tattoo, why have you gone silent, and feral?" Aziraphel stood half bare, shifting uncomfortable in his own skin as Crowley stared.

"This... This is me." He whispered his fingers brushing over the ancient ink as if it were one of Aziraphel's tombs.

"Yes, it is. You when we met in the garden. I do hope that's okay. I've had it for quite some time. This of course is not how I intended to show you, if at all. They had the most exquisite ink work in Japan, despite it being mostly for a criminal element they were very beautiful. I could think of nothing I would ever want with me forever except you." Aziraphel started at a quite normal volume, but the longer he talked the harder it became to get the words out.

"I'm tattooed on your skin Angel." His voice cracked, too tight in his throat as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Aziraphel turned to look at him, and it broke his heart to see them spill from his golden eyes.

"Oh, Crowley, I'm so sorry! I should have asked, or never been I stupid as to get it in the first place. I know I'm not exactly the most elegant canvass, I just thought, I missed you, it was foolish. I never meant to upset you. " Aziraphel cried now too, he would never have gotten the thing if he'd known it would upset Crowley. A series of strangled noises escaped Crowley's throat that perhaps would have been words were he not so upset.

"I... I can get rid of it." Aziraphel held his hand up to perform a miracle, it would pain him to lose this part of Crowley he had worn for so long, but not nearly so much as watching Crowley cry.

"No!" Crowley grabbed the arm with his panic stricken yelp, realizing that the arm Aziraphel used to perform miracles had been the same that bore the tattoo.

"Don't you dare! You, it, this is... It's perfect." He moved his hand out to allow him to run his own over the detailed serpent a glorious smile breaking his perpetually sardonic expression.

"I did use something of a miracle to help the artist see the vision of you." Aziraphel looked at where his thumb brushed gently over the first branches of the tree on his shoulder.

"All this time, you said... I always thought it was just me." Crowley moved his eyes from the tattoo to trail them over the gentle strength of Aziraphel's bare chest.

"Pardon?" He finally met his eyes again, and the tears had dried, replaced by a deep, consuming hunger.

"You have no idea how hot you look Angel." The cock of his hips returned, and the hand on his arm moved up to pull him closer.

"Oh... Oh! Well I, that's not, um... Thank you." Aziraphel turned red from the to tip, hugging his stomach selfconsciously. Crowley shifted closer, his long fingers in the short curls on the nape of Aziraphel 's neck while his other hand pulled his crossed arms apart.

"So damn gorgeous." His legs brushed against Aziraphel now, their breath mingling with his husky whisper.

"I'm quite certain I'm not. " Aziraphel mumbled, he also happened to be quite certain he would burst into flames soon if Crowley didn't stop reading him.

"You have no idea what you're do to me Angel." Hips pressed into him, revealing an unexpected tumescence in the region.

"Oh, well that is, um, yes, quite." Aziraphel shifted into him, pressing his hips more firmly to his own.

"I want to taste that ink while my teeth sink into that soft skin, I want to see my serpentine self look down at me while your hands on my throat holding me down so you can take what you want from me. I want to shake the leaves of Eden when I fuck you from behind! Fuck, please Aziraphel, kiss me! " Crowley would never make an advance Aziraphel didn't want, even now hard against his Angel's thigh this would always be his line to cross.

Aziraphel felt his mouth go dry, and his brain seemingly dribble out his ears. Crowley was begging for him, and oh how he wanted to give in. He wanted to revel in sin with the original temptation. He'd been good for far too long. With a sudden rush of courage his tattooed hand came up to slip feather light over his throat.

"That's all you want from me? To be used for my most carnal desires?" Aziraphel let their brows touch, still not quite putting pressure on his neck.

"Fuck yes Angel! I want you to use me, I want you to leave your mark on my skin. I want to wake up soar and spent. I want you to show me what I can do to you, because I've been chasing you for 6000 years." Crowley pressed into his hand, and Aziraphel obligingly tightened his grip, earning him an eager moan.

"You know what I want you to feel Crowley?" His keening, desperate words gave Aziraphel more confidence than the armies of heaven at his back.

"What? Anything Angel, tell me what you want to do to me!" Crowley tried to pull him down, and into a kiss, but Aziraphel didn't budge. A silent strength kept him quite still, that Crowley sometimes forgot he possessed.

"What I want to do to you... Crowley, I want... To love you." His firm hand on his throat held him in place while he bit the lobe of his ear. Crowley whimpered, struggling to find more contact until Aziraphel smiled, and finally kissed him.

Crowley had no control, every surge forward had to be allowed by Aziraphel's firm hands, the other had found it's way to his arse. The taste of cocoa, and biscuits filled his senses, mingling with the smell of old books, and sandalwood oil under a hint of his cologne rendered Crowley more powerless than any firm grip could. Aziraphel stalked back until Crowley met with a wall, and eagerly wrapped his long legs around his Angel.

"6000 years you've tempted me, you naughty boy." Aziraphel moved to kiss his neck, biting down hard just under his jaw, and sucking until he knew it would leave his mark.

"I want to taste every inch of you, and fuck that right ass until your saunter is a limp, I won't stop unless you say pineapple. Yes, I know it's silly, but it won't be said out of context, and I assure you if you want me to take you in such a manner that a safe word is customary. " Aziraphel blushed, pulling back far enough to meet his eyes. Crowley nodded, but Aziraphel didn't move.

"I'm afraid I need you to say." He bit his lip, worrying the supple pink flesh while he waited.

"Pineapple, got it, I won't be needing it." Crowley surged forward to kiss him, but Aziraphel slammed him back against the wall, his grip tightening. A shiver ran through him, if this kept up Crowley might finish before they'd even begun.

"Very good, now take off your shirt, I'm feeling delightfully under dressed." Aziraphel released him, and Crowley nearly crumpled at the loss of his touch, letting out a whimper. He ripped the shirt and jacket over his head as one, tossing it aside carelessly.

"You are so very tempting aren't you, carved to make even the most pious stiff with the thought of your touch. I admit I've spilled seed to the thought of sucking you off in the Bentley, or bending you over my desk. Yes, I think I'll start there. Clear my desk if you would dear." He unzipped his fly while Crowley stumbled towards the desk to try and comply. His work faltered when Aziraphel began to stroke himself, the flex of his muscles moving the snake on his arm.

"Naughty! I didn't say to stop." Aziraphel coiled back, and spanked him hard. Crowley gasped, leaning over the desk, and he did it again. Crowley shook all over with anticipation, trying to move the delicate books with trembling hands.

"Tell me if you like what you see Crowley." Aziraphel stoked his thick cock, precum slick over the head.

"Yes! Fuck yes, Angel! Want to taste that cock so bad! I want you to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat." he fell to his knees in front of him, and Aziraphel stroked his hair gently with a small smile.

"That's a good boy, have a taste." He swiped the precum from the tip, and touched it to Crowley's lips. He sucked his finger wantonly, the fork of his tongue enveloping the didget. Aziraphel grabbed a fist full of his hair, giving a sharp tug. Crowley moaned, his palm pressing into his own cock, desperate for release.

"No touching!" Aziraphel snapped a finger, and Crowley found his hands bound behind his back with a tartan tie.

"Suck." he presented himself, and Crowley eagerly sucked his cock into his mouth. He could have cried out in relief at finally having what he wanted if Aziraphel didn't slide past the back of his throat, making him unhinge his jaw slightly to accommodate his size. Aziraphel's legs shook, and his hips jerked involuntarily while Crowley swallowed around him. He would lose it too quickly to those talented lips if he weren't careful.

"Uh-up on the desk, bend over." Aziraphel stuttered, but Crowley kept at his member like a starving man, bobbing his head as much as he could manage.

"No! Naughty boy, in the desk." Aziraphel lifted him away, and up by the throat, and the hair. Crowley whimpered, scrambling to comply. He had never been so hard in his life.

"Disobedience will not be rewarded." Aziraphel pressed him into the desk, spanking him. Crowley moaned, his face pressed against the desk. Aziraphel took a hold of his bound hands, grinding against his rear.

"I have been waiting to touch you since the flood." He pulled him back against his chest so Crowley's hands could wrap around his cock in this half crouched, half leaning position.

"I've known you cared for me since the bombing. I wanted to kiss you in that ruined church when you handed back those books." Aziraphel moaned when Crowley's nimble fingers squeezed his shaft, working back and forth as much as his constraints allowed.

"Tell me how you feel Crowley. Mm, what am I to you?" He reached around unzipping his tight trousers.

"I love you! Fuck Angel, you're everything worth anything. You're my world, please! I need you. " The words spilled from his lips without thought or hesitation, any fear he had couldn't surface through the haze of lust and passion that made his knees weak.

"Fuck, Crowley!" Aziraphel came across the seat of his black trousers and his tightly bound hands at his words.

"Such pretty words, I fear I've made quite the mess. I suppose we'll just have to take these off." He rolled the top tight trousers down Crowley's hips, taking a moment to enjoy the cherry red blossoming over his cheeks where his hand had struck. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss over where he'd stung his pale skin.

Aziraphel finally slid his trousers off completely, folding them, and leaned up to set on the desk beside Crowley. His long tongue darted out to taste his Angel, the bitter salt of his pleasure. Aziraphel spanked him hard setting his knickers in the pile.

"Angel!" He gasped, pressing back, desperate for more.

"Say my name!" He spanked him again, harder this time.

"Aziraphel! Oh! Aziraphel! Yes! " He smiled slipping his hand over his rear to press gently against his entrance.

"Very good, you're always so good to me Crowley. You look so sweet bent over my desk, I want to paint you in my pleasure like the work of art these sinfully swinging hips truly are." The words of praise rose a whimper of need from Crowley, and Aziraphel slid his miraculously lubricated finger into him achingly slow.

"Aziraphel!" Crowley tried to push back, but Aziraphel held him still with a firm hand on the small of his back.

"So tight for me. You want my cock you dirty little serpent?" Aziraphel purred , pushing a second finger into him.

"Yes! Yes, Aziraphel! Fuck me! Please!" Aziraphel snapped , sending his trousers to join Crowley's, folded neatly. He removed his fingers, using them to lubricate his cock before pressing it against him.

"Now dear you will tell me if this is too much, won't you?" Aziraphel leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Jesus fuck Angel, if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to cum across your desk having never even been touched! " He pressed back, the tip of his thick cock stretched him out, but he moved back, denying him any proper entrance.

"You didn't answer the question." He raked his nails down Crowley's back, rising red marks on his pale skin.

"Yes! Yes, I'll tell you, now please Aziraphel!" Aziraphel drove into him hard, making him cry out in ecstasy. He held him against his chest with one strong arm while the tattooed one slithered down to take him in hand. He thrust into him as he touched his cock for the first time.

"I love you Crowley." He groaned, his own pleasure building with every thrust.

"Aziraphel! " He came across the desk, spilling over his hand at those whispered words, his whole form going boneless. Aziraphel bit his shoulder, fucking him harder until he found his own release. They fell in something of a heap to the cold floor, Crowley in his lap. He gestured, releasing him from his bonds. As soon as they were free Crowley's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. His touch wasn't terribly sexual at this point, he just needed to feel him.

"I love you so much Aziraphel." He whispered, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his face against his neck.

"Oh Crowley, I have loved you since the day we met." Aziraphel held him close, stroking his hair gently. They sat there until he could feel Crowley shiver from the cold floor against him. Aziraphel shifted his hold, forcing himself to his feet with Crowley in his arms.

"Come now dear, I do have a bed." He said, Crowley only whimpered curling around him more firmly. Aziraphel wondered for a moment if he would turn to his snake form to get closer. He would have enjoyed that just as much he supposed.

"Dearheart, you have to let me go to get into bed." He whispered, Crowley shook his head as a petulant child would. Aziraphel sighed, slipping into the bed for the both of them, putting himself over Crowley. He kissed his neck, marking him, and moving down until he was forced to release his hold to allow Aziraphel to keep touching him.

"You don't need to fret my love, I promise I will never turn away from you again. I was such a fool to think I could live without this." He perched over him, their bodies pressed firmly together, kissing his lips slowly. He stayed there, just kissing him while they rutted against each other. Aziraphel wrapped his hand around them, rubbing up and down languidly.

"Aziraphel... " Crowley turned his face away, hiding in his shoulder, but Aziraphel could feel the tears drop to his neck.

"Crowley? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Aziraphel pulled back, but Crowley clung to him, his nails biting into Aziraphel's soft skin, making him moan.

"No! No, you're perfect Angel. I never thought I'd be here with you." He whispered into the nape of his neck, shaking with the cursed tears he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry I made you feel as if I didn't share your love Crowley. I was so afraid of what they would do to you if they knew how deeply I had fallen in love with you. I never meant to make you cry." He held him so tight that were he not a serpent his bones might have been in danger. Crowley shook his head.

"It's not... I'm just so happy." He didn't know how to process having everything he wanted. Aziraphel smiled, shifting until Crowley curled up into his chest, and he could lay back. He pulled the fluffy tartan comforter over them.

"I suspect we will both be incandescently happy for a very long time. Perhaps I may even try my hand at sleeping here with you in my arms." Aziraphel stroked his back gently, letting his eyes flutter shut. They didn't leave the room for nearly a week, and they most certainly didn't stop smiling the entire time. They were finally whole, and they reveled in this new sense of home that could never be lost. Yes, they were quite happy.

**The end**


End file.
